Secret Encounters
by elric0sis
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles of smutty goodness between Kisame and Itachi. KisaIta. Rated M for...well, smut obviously XD.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>Kisame sulked down the hallway to his boss's office, a manilla folder gripped tightly in his hand. The shark man had wished or a nice quiet day with his lover, some kissing, some cuddling, and maybe a little farther towards the night, but no. His boss just HAD to call him in, grab this fil, andto meet him in his office, the shark man didn't even get a chance to call his lover!<p>

Kisame sighed and opened the door to the office, walking in. "What do you want Pein-...Whoa..." The shark man stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

Itachi was sitting on the edge of the desk with nothing but one of Kisame's T shirts on and a smile on his face. "Hello Kisame~ Please shut the door and take a seat~"

Kisame was all too happy to comply, still staring at his sexy weasel. "W-Where's Pein?.."

Itachi chuckled and rose from his place on the desk. "He is out on a business trip for a couple days, remember?..." He smirked and strolled over to the shark, straddling his hips.

The blue man groaned and looked down at the man before him, putting the pieces together. "You're the one that called me in?.." He could only stare as his lover nodded.

"I had to get you in here somehow...It would be too suspicious to ask anyone else to get you..." The Uchiha started licking and biting at the shark's neck, earning soft moans and grunts in response.

"S-So...W-What are you, ah, planning to do?..." Kisame groaned softly, looking down at his smaller partner.

Itachi chuckled and smiled at him. "Well...I remembered that you mentioned a while back that your office desk was too small for our.."fun".. So why not here?..."

Kisame's eyes widened and a smile broke out across his face. "Kami I love you Itachi..." He leaned in and kissed the weasel roughly, latching his large hands onto the pale globes of Itachi's ass.

The raven haired boy groaned happily and kissed back deeply, running his hands over the blue man's chest and broke the kiss long enough to take off both of their shirts, then started their make out session again. Kisame groaned as the pale man fiddled with his belt buckle, chuckling as he frowned in frustration.

"Here love, let me..." The shark man slipped his hands down and undid his belt and pants, picking up the smaller man and kicked his pants and boxers off, his member standing straight as a soldier.

Itachi eyed the blue apendage with hungry eyes, licking his lips softly. "Mmmm~~ Kisa we should hurry~~ We dont know if someone will walk in on us.." He said softly, standing up.

Kisame chuckled and rose from his seat, going over to his boss's desk. Itachi smirked and swept his hand over the desk, successfully clearing the surface and knocking all of the stacks of papers to the floor. The blue man mentally sighed at the thought of having to pick all of them up, but was easily distracted when his lover climbed up onto the desk and spread his legs for him.

"Mmmm~ Itachi, you look so delectiable like this, all open for me..." Kisame smirked and brought his hand up to Itachi's lips, watching as four of his fingers were pulled into the Uchiha's moist cavern. Itachi sucked and lathered all the fingers with his saliva, making sure to completely coat them before Kisame pulled his hand away, whimpering from the lost of his play toys.

Kisame chuckled and kissed him before slipping a finger into the weasel's entrance, watching as he shifted and squirmed to get comfortable and started pumping it in and out. Itachi groaned and bucked his hips, signalling he was ready for the others. The shark smiled and slipped two more fingers in, waiting until his lover was comfortable again and started wiggling them around slightly, stretching the puckered hole.

"Ah~ Itachi, your little hole hasn't been getting much attention lately huh~?" Kisame purred in Itachi's ear, earning a loud moan. Itachi loved it when his seme talked dirty to him. "Are you feeling it~? My fingers deep inside you, stretching you for my thick cock? Searching for that sweet spot inside that will have you seeing stars? Mmm~ I can't wait to bury myself in you, make you scream my name over and over-"

"Gah! K-Kisame~~~~ P-Please, I-I'm ready~" Itachi whimpered, his erection painfully hard.

Kisame smirked and pulled his fingers out, spitting in his hand and slicked himself up, taking a few extra moments to tease himself. "Mmm~"

Itachi wiggled his hips and pouted cutely. "Kisame~~~~"

The shark chuckled and got to the edge of the desk, moving his lover's calfs up so they were resting against his thighs and pushed them up slightly so he was curled up, his pink puckered entrance completely exposed to the blue man. Kisame smirked and positioned the mushroom shaped head of his member up with the red hole, starting to push in slightly. Itachi whimpered and bit his bottom lip as his lover pushed in, wincing as his inner walls started to burn and prickle from being stretched. Kisame stopped once he was half way in, waiting for the pale man to adjust to his size. The Uchiha panted and took a minute until he nodded to his older lover, signalling that it was ok to proceed. The shark nodded and pushed the rest of the way in until he was completely sheathed inside of his lover. Itachi groaned and adjusted rather quickly, bucking slightly into Kisame's hips.

Kisame smirked and pulled out slightly beore thrusting back in, starting a slow pace. "Mmm~ You're so tight and hot Itachi...I can feel you clamping down on me...Pulling me in further and further..."

Itachi groaned softly and looked up at him with flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes. "Kisa~~ F-Faster~"

The shark was more than happy to comply, starting to pick up the pace. He groaned and gripped Itachi's hips as he started slamming into him, the desk under them making creaks and groans. Pale hands gripped the sides of the desk to keep them from toppling over while the two men's lips meshed together in heat and passion. Itachi ripped his mouth away and let out a scream as he released, his ring of muscles clamping down on the blue member. Kisame growled animalistically and thrusted a few more times before spilling his hot load into Itachi's entrance, shivering slightly. The weasel panted and tried to move but was held down by a strong blue hand as it's owner rode out his orgasm, shallowy thrusting a couple more times before finishing.

Kisame sighed in bliss and pulled out, making a small 'pop' sound and admired how the puckered red entrance leaked a couple drops of his white seed. The Uchiha mewled softly and rose off the desk, stretching before pulling on Kisame's T shirt again. The shark chuckled and put his own clothes back on, making sure to clean up and organize the desk again before he picked up the smaller man and carried him out bridal style. Itachi smiled tiredly and rested his head against his chest, drawing small designed in his lover's T shirt with his finger tip.

"Maybe next time we can do it on the chair..."  
>=== <p>


End file.
